DonatelloReader: Chances
by plastronix
Summary: A Donatello/Reader story, takes place around the same time as my other story. Rated M for later chapters.


How had he possible ended up in this situation? He was smart enough to know this was a stupid decision but his emotions had gotten the better of him and now he had fallen head over heels for his best friend. Falling for [Name] could only end in disaster, he knew this. The numbers representing a sustainable relationship between the two were astronomically small, so small that each time Donatello reviewed them a pain stabbed at his chest. He had a 3.35% chance of starting a relationship with the girl he was so enamored with. The chances of that relationship lasting were even more miniscule.

0.98%

His bespectacled eyes scanned the digits again and again and each time they burned with the threat of tears. He inhaled and flushed as his voice wavered painfully, swallowing hard to prevent any cries from escaping. Donatello was mocked enough by his brothers, of course he knew it was all lighthearted but if they saw him crying he would be completely helpless to their barrage of questions and...

He shuddered at the thought. His fingers moved to push his tortoiseshell glasses up his flat snout and realized that he was shaking. He knew why though. He could smell her coming and her light footsteps soon followed as she entered the lair the next room over. A cheer from Michelangelo only gave confirmation that [Name] had gone to the store. They were so lucky to have her and April, not only were they the only friends the brothers had but they spoiled them immensely as well. That just gave Donnie more reason to love [Name], she constantly kept him updated in everything going on in the tech world. But there was no way she could be doing that to make him happy, he wasn't special.

He was thankful all the same though, because if it weren't for April, the brothers never would have met [Name]. She was a runaway who had started rooming with the reporter and had met the brothers by a complete accident.

* * *

><p>April walked back to the counter, adding another bowl of popcorn to the lineup. Having this kind of company required having a surplus of food, so movie night meant everyone got their own bowl of popcorn. She smiled as Leonardo and Michelangelo walked over to help carry the snacks, handing them out to each other as they huddled around the TV.<p>

"Thanks so much for inviting us over tonight April!" Donatello said with a smile, "Are you sure it's safe though?"

"Definitely!" She reassured as Mikey and Raph started arguing over what movie to watch. "[Name] is working the night shift checking the stock, she won't be back until morning."

Leo nodded and gave a smile, "I'm sure everything's fine Donnie, there's nothing to worry about." He turned his attention to the screen as the brothers settled on a movie and started watching. Everything went smoothly, the group joked and laughed and had more fun than they had in months. But towards the end of the movie the door clicked and the young girl stumbled inside the apartment before the brothers even had time to react.

The group froze and Mikey choked on his popcorn as [Name] rubbed her eyes and lifted her head to stare into the horrified faces of the mutants. April stood quickly, "D-Don't freak ou-" She stammered quickly as [Name] already fell to the ground, unconscious.

"This again..?" Donnie murmured, standing up slowly and walking over to her body. He leaned down, lifting her gently and laying her on the couch as Leo moved out of the way hastily. "It should only take a few minutes for her to wake up.."

They sat and waited patiently, huddling around her form as they examined her curiously. "Wow.." Mikey sighed, "She's soooo hot." Raphael rolled his eyes, shoving him playfully as she began to stir.

"Uh.. [Name], right? Are you ok?" Donnie inquired as she opened her eyes, looking around at the group blearily as April moved forward.

"O-Ok [Name], please don't freak out, ok?" She pleaded gently, her brow furrowed in concern. Her roommate gave a whine of acknowledgement, still fully aware of what happened but not wanting to pay attention to it.

"I just got home… I don't wanna deal with this." She murmured gently, rubbing her eyes as she looked up at the brothers in awe. "Who.. You know them?" She muttered blankly, looking to April as her eyes shone with confusion.

"Well.. Yes." The reporter explained gently as [Name] sat up and looked around at the four towering over her. "[Name], I'd like you to meet Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello."

The brothers all gave small greetings, all smiling nervously except Raphael. He hesitated for a moment, casting a wary glance towards the teenage girl and huffing a reluctant sigh. "She's ain't gonna tell anyone?"

"Absolutely not." April reassured him, smiling at [Name] as she helped her sit up.

"So.. You're turtles?" [Name] asked, looking at their shells curiously and glancing to their weapons. "And ninjas?"

Mikey nodded happily, "Yeah!" He cheered, "And teenagers."

"Pretty sure you figured out the mutant part on your own.." Donnie murmured, giving a nervous smile.

The girl smiled and gave a small laugh as April looked down at her, "We were just watching a movie.. Do you wanna join us?"

She gave a small nod as the brothers got settled again, turning on the movie and resting under the blanket with Donatello and April.

* * *

><p>Slowly he pulled away from his wall of monitors and walked into the main room, unable to hold back a smile as he looked upon [Name]. She lifted her head from rummaging through one of the bags and showing Mikey the things she had bought, giving Donatello a shy smile and walking over. "Hey!" She chirped, her voice wavering slightly as she reached into a bag on the floor and pulled out a large box. Donatello's eyes lit up and a he grinned wide, grabbing the box and examining it joyfully as [Name] continued to speak. "I figured I could spend a little extra since we haven't worked on one in a while.." She murmured, kicking the ground lightly.<p>

Every once in a while the pair would treat themselves to working on a large project, last time it was an entire LEGO Police set that took 3 months to complete (although most of that time was getting enough money to buy all the parts). But this.. This was amazing. It was a 3D puzzle of the Empire State Building, but not just a simple build. This one had 975 pieces! He leaned down swiftly, crushing [Name] to his plastron in a hug as he giggled with glee, a few snorts escaping. "Oh thank you so much!" He cheered, pulling back and holding her shoulders as his hazel eyes stared into hers lovingly, giving a nervous smile before releasing her.

She giggled and gave him a small smile, "Of course.. I love working on stuff with you Donnie." She murmured, "Do you think we could get started on it tonight?"

"Definitely! Lemme just clean off a spot for it!" He grinned, rushing off and exiting out of his calculations. He knew that even if she were to ask about what they were, she would never come to the conclusion of what they meant, but it never hurt to be safe. He pulled down a foldout table, setting it up and walking back to the main room where she was putting away the rest of what she had bought, mainly groceries. [Name] looked up as Donatello's footsteps grew closer, handing the box to him and grabbing his hand as they hurried to their workspace. His face grew hot instantly and his heart started beating rapidly, his hand trembling as they pulled out chairs and sat down. He gave a small smile, trying to mask his excitement as he opened up the box and pulled out the instructions as his cohort got the pieces out.

The two got to work quickly, and were nearly ¼ of the way through by the time April arrived at the lair with dinner. Donatello lifted his head at the cheerful greetings from the kitchen and gave [Name] a heartfelt smile when she looked up as well. She blinked, rubbing her eyes and standing as she grabbed his hand. "Let's go eat." He nodded, giving her hand a gentle squeeze in return as the two headed out.


End file.
